


An Ocean View

by sleapea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earth, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: It’s a rainy day, and Lance and Keith have just returned to Earth. The war is over; everything is warm and easy and they melt into each other’s company.__________He deliberately began trailing kisses up Keith’s neck, starting at his collarbone. He felt Keith’s breath turn low and shallow, and relished in the feeling of Keith’s body craning closer and closer to his touch. When he made it to the top of his neck, he planted a kiss right against the plane of skin between where his ear and cheek met. “You’re warm.” He whispered directly into his ear, which crumbled the remainder of Keith’s resolve and had him fully relaxing into Lance. After a few moments, Lance spoke again. “Still want me to call Hunk?” He shifted his position slightly, making like he might get up and grab his phone.“Call who?” Lance didn’t have to see Keith’s face to know that he was smiling.





	An Ocean View

**Author's Note:**

> It rained today, and this happened. Just some good old fashioned klance to warm your heart  
> (note that I sat down and wrote it from start to finish in one go, so it's pretty raw. Hopefully you enjoy it anyway!).

_This is what they’d fought for._

It’d been about one week since they’d finally returned to Earth, the only feat they’d accomplished since landing having been finding a place to live. The garrison had provided the paladins with free access to any accommodations they desired, being the unofficial heroes of the universe and all. However, Lance and Keith had settled for a small, simple place with an ocean view.

Their new apartment was cool and bereft of any belongings besides a few unpacked boxes and the random assortment of food currently in their fridge. They had few possessions left that they cared for, most of the boxes consisting of the essentials they needed to begin their new life together. War had a funny way of making you realize what was truly important, leaving little room for material things. Currently, Lance held the only thing he really needed in his arms.

They sat huddled under a mass of woven blankets on the only formal seating they had; the window seat that overlooked the wide expanse of ocean next to their apartment building. Lance sat with his back to the wall and Keith’s head against his chest, savouring each of his soft breaths and the accompanying sensation of the rise and fall of Keith’s chest. They’d completely melted into each other, having spent hours watching and listening as the afternoon rain transitioned from a light trickle to a steady pour.

“I heard Pidge is considering going back to school,” Keith breathed, breaking the silence they had long built. Lance hummed in reply, nuzzling the tip of his nose into the base of Keith’s neck. “Hunk wants to know what time we want to meet up for dinner next week too.” As Keith spoke, Lance could feel the small vibrations his voice created from where he was buried against his neck. He eased into the comfortable feeling, becoming lost in the soothing sound of Keith’s voice mixed with the steady thrum of rain. He hummed again, nuzzling further into the warmth and feeling of his boyfriend. He felt the low, familiar tickle of Keith’s laugh as he spoke again, a little louder. “Are you even listening to me?” Lance smiled against his neck.

“Mmmm… Pidge, school. Hunk, dinner.” He drew his lips up to nip at Keith’s ear before retreating back to his favourite hiding place, the curtain of hair that framed the side of Keith’s neck. Keith let out a breathy cross between a chuckle and a sigh. “You have to remember to call Hunk. Lance, please pay attention.” Despite Keith’s quiet protest, he leaned into the feeling of Lance against his neck, letting his cheek rest against the pillow of his hair. “Your breath is warm.” He whispered, and in response Lance wrapped his arms tighter around Keith’s waist, drawing him further in.

He deliberately began trailing kisses up Keith’s neck, starting at his collarbone. He felt Keith’s breath turn low and shallow, and relished in the feeling of Keith’s body craning closer and closer to his touch. When he made it to the top of his neck, he planted a kiss right against the plane of skin between where his ear and cheek met. “You’re warm.” He whispered directly into his ear, which crumbled the remainder of Keith’s resolve and had him fully relaxing into Lance. After a few moments, Lance spoke again. “Still want me to call Hunk?” He shifted his position slightly, making like he might get up and grab his phone.

“Call who?” Lance didn’t have to see Keith’s face to know that he was smiling. It was Lance’s turn to let out a chuckle of his own, the light noise drawing from somewhere deep in his chest. “You’re so easy to distract Keith.” His expression was nothing but fond as he let one of his hands leave Keith’s waist, reaching upward to cup the side of his cheek. “So, so easy.” His hand guided Keith’s face back so that they could see eye-to-eye, his other, that was still at Keith’s waist, shifting Keith in his lap to make the position more comfortable. His thumb grazed the plane of Keith’s cheekbone as he leaned in, drawing their faces together intentionally slow, only to savour that brief moment in which their breaths would combine into something warm and sweet.

“Easy?” Keith turned his head down and to the side, Lance’s lips grazing his temple. He laughed at the quiet, discontented “ah” that escaped Lance as he was swiftly denied. Keith reached up to cradle the hand Lance had left against his cheek before his impatient boyfriend could try anything else.

“ _Keeeeith_.” Lance lightly drove his forehead into where he’d just kissed, shaking his head in dramatic protest. Keith ignored him, tightening his grip on Lance’s hand and guiding it in front of his face. Slowly, Lance pulled back. Without saying another word, Keith began to plant feather light kisses against Lance’s palm. He slowly made his way down to his wrist, letting his lips float across skin between each kiss and new location. He kissed each freckle along the underside of Lance’s forearm, as well as the entirety of the long, jagged scar near the crook of his elbow. He paused, drawing back slightly.

“Remember when we used to dream about this?” Keith breathed against his arm, voice barely above a whisper. He heard as Lance’s breath caught, could feel the emotion rolling off of him in waves. “About getting an apartment back home? Near the ocean?”

“Spending our afternoons listening to the rain?” This time, Lance took hold of Keith’s hand. He pulled it forward, pressing a kiss against the backs of his fingers. “This is what we fought for.” He spoke low and quiet, just loud enough for Keith to hear.

“You really should call Hunk.” Lance looked up to see Keith smiling, eyes creased around the edges in the exact way that Lance loved, in the exact way that always sent his heart tumbling.

“Who?” They both laughed, taking a moment to feel this, to _really_ feel it. The war was over, and they were back on Earth. They were safe, they were together, and they were _back on Earth_. They’d fought and they’d fought just for this, and Lance thanked every single star he knew the name of, and every single one he didn’t, that they’d made it. “Now, c’mere.” He firmly cupped both sides of Keith’s face; drawing his laughing and squirming boyfriend into a kiss he couldn’t get out of. Not that he really minded, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! (don't worry, they called Hunk)
> 
> If anyone is curious, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://sleapea.tumblr.com/) (main) and [here](https://beautifulspacegays.tumblr.com/) (vld)


End file.
